1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to imaging devices, and more particularly to imaging devices for forming multi-chromatic images or for taking multi-spectral measurements.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical sensors can use spectral imaging for remote detection and discrimination of materials of interest. Hyperspectral imagery can discriminate between materials, but generally requires large pixels or long integration times for sufficient signal strength which limits the effective detection range. For long-range remote detection applications, multispectral imagery can be a valuable tool that produces high-resolution imagery, but multispectral imagery has less spectral diversity than hyperspectral imagery, making it more difficult to discriminate between multiple materials.
There is an ever present need in the art for optical sensors with high spectral diversity and ability to discriminate between materials while maintaining or increasing effective detection range, efficiency, and spatial resolution. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.